liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Wormhole (272)
Wormhole, A.K.A. Experiment 272, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. Designed to create a wormhole to parallel universes, by folding itself together and then spinning, creating a wormhole. His one true place is at Alternate Universe Vacation services. He appears in Stitch!. Bio Experiment 272 was the 272nd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to create a wormhole to parallel universes. Jumba got angry at him, for being to nice, and threw his favorite slipper at 272, but it unfortunately went into one of 272's wormholes, therefore sending it to another dimension. 272 was at some point dehydrated, and along with the other 624 experiments, was smuggled to earth on Jumba's mission to capture Experiment 626. All the experiments were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series At some point 272 was activated, and named Wormhole. Wormhole then continued on his quest to find Jumba's slipper that he had lost long ago. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Wormhole, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether Wormhole participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Stitch! anime Approximately 25 years later, Stitch had left Lilo and found a new owner, Yuna, who came across Wormhole when she was upset at her cousin, Tigerlily. Wormhole explained his backstory to her, and informed he was about to set out to another dimension, and Yuna quickly asks if she could tag along. Wormhole warns her that it would be drastically different then her current dimension, and she chimes that it, "Couldn't be worse than this one!" As she is entering, Stitch spots her going into Wormhole's portal, and tries to stop her from going in, but ends up getting dragged along himself. From there Wormhole set off to find Jumba's slipper, exclaiming he could sense it was near, and being oblivious to Yuna and Stitch's perdiciments. Wormhole also ignores Yuna and Stitch's pleas to go back, because he is so sure the slipper ended up in the dimension. By the end of the episode Wormhole finds the alternate dimension Jumba's slipper, in his closet, and the alternate Jumba watches confusedly as Wormhole drags it out. Then he agrees to find his previous wormhole- but their wasn't much time until it closed. They barely make it through, and Wormhole delightedly returns the slipper to his creator, who is surprised to see it again. Appearance Wormhole is a purple and cyan caterpillar-like experiment with black eyes, two dark purple-tipped antennae, four dark purple-tipped legs and blue mouth inside. He is nice instead of evil and has the ability to talk or speak English. His antennae also flickers and lights up. Gallery 272_wormhole_by_bricerific43-d587k5r.jpg x___272_wormhole_profile_by_bricerific43-d5687o2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Males Category:Talking Experiments